Jasdevi's crazy journey
by Zalaine
Summary: Devit and Jasdero traveled the world in search of Cross, it gave them many occasions to get into troubles and live little adventures. (collection of shorts with the crazy twins with various tones)


_**This is going to be my first time writing those two, but Jasdero and Devit have been my favorite characters of all time ever since I discovered them a few years ago. I don't really know why I love them so much, I just know I do. I started writing fanfictions again maybe a week ago and didn't watch the show in a good while, so I apologized if they seem any ooc. I don't think it'll be the case though, I remember them quite well and watched a few scenes with them on youtube to get familiar with them again.**_

_**This fanfiction will be a collection of moments between them. In the show they said having traveled the world in search of Cross, and those stories take place during their travels. They'll have different tones, some just funny, some more serious, or even shameless fluff between the crazy twins. Most will be oneshots and not really tie to each other, but there might be some that are continuation of other ones. I don't write them with any specific chronological order in mind, so it's not because I write a story first that it happened to them first.**_

* * *

_**This one is about them having to cross a river to reach a village on the other side, a boat seems like their best option.**_

* * *

As they were following the trail of their prey, namely Cross, they were heading to a small village where he has been spotted a day ago, hoping he'd still be here. A problem quickly arose, they've found the village, they could see it just fine not too far away, on the other side of this river.  
Devit looked at the village in frustration "You must be kidding me !"  
Jasdero looked in the same direction as his brother "Hey, that's the village hee !"  
Devit looked at him, less than happy "You can swim ?"  
He answered proudly "Yep !"  
Devit was a bit suspicious of this answer "You're sure ?"  
The blond truly considered the question a few second before answering, not looking much deterred "Nope !"  
"That's what I thought. We need..."  
They both look around for a solution. They gaze fixated on the same thing as they announced in sync "A boat !"  
A little further down the stream there was a little house with a boat. It only took a little bit of threatening to solve their problem. The sight of two weird teens pointing golden guns at you was intimidating (and puzzling) enough for the owner of the boat not to think twice and let them use it.

At first it went great, their natural synchronization making it easy for them to paddle together, until they arrived in the middle of the river.  
Devit was starting to tire down a bit and felt like complaining some, knowing his brother would follow his lead in this "Paddle, Paddle, I have enough of paddling ! This thing is stupid and I'm hungry"  
I'm hungry too ! Hee a fish !" in a split second Jasdero's head was underwater and he was leaning on the side of the small boat to try to catch the fish.  
Devit encouraged him excitedly "Catch it Jas ! Snack here we are !"

Despite the fact that the fish should have escaped at least a few good seconds ago Jasdero was still trying, leaning more and more on the side of the boat, making it tilt a bit. He was moving wildly trying to catch something, while in reality he must have scared away any life form in the area. The blond suddenly loose his footing and Devit hurried to catch his feet before he could fall completely in the water. This attempt succeeded in having two consequences: Devit received Jasdero's feet to his face and the extra weight on this side of the boat made it tilt enough to make them both fall in the water.  
The water was flowing fast enough and was quite cold, both noticed, neither liked it. They quickly flailed, trying to get back on board, trying to climb over each other while helping each other, a combination that didn't work much. It took them what felt like an eternity before they managed to get back inside the boat.

They laid there a bit, half drowned, catching their breath. They were soaked, cold and tired. Energy quickly came back to Devit as he jumped back on his feet, angry, starting to kick the side of the boat "Stupid boat ! Stupid water ! Stupid river !" this movement made the boat rock again, making Devit loose his balance. Jasdero jumped up, latching onto his brother's waist, making them both fall safely, even if harshly, in the boat. This stunned Devit a bit, he slowly looked down on his brother who was still tightly holding onto him with all his strength. He puts a hand gently on his head "Hey Jas, I'm okay, didn't fell this time, thanks" Jasdero looked up at him, offered him a big smile and let go of him.

The blond looked up, searching something, his expression morphing to horror. Devit quickly noticed what was wrong and knew this wouldn't go smoothly. "My light ! Heee ! My light it's gone !" Jasdero grabbed at his own head searching for the ribbons and his ball of light "My little light !" He was beginning to tear up and announced pathetically "Devit, I've lost my light !". As Jasdero was panicking and starting to cry, Devit went to the side of the boat to look in the water where they fell in, he quickly spotted what he was searching for. He looked at it reluctantly and removed his jacket, threw it at Jasdero "Hang onto this for me" and dove in the water. Jasdero immediately rushed to where his brother disappeared "Hee Devit !" and started to cry more, not understanding what was happening, his light was gone and now his brother left too.

Not long later Devit came back up "Help me up" It's more than happily that Jasdero pulled Devit in the boat, relieved to see him again "What was that for ?". It's pridefully that Devit presented an object to Jasdero, something he retrieved at the bottom of the river, Jasdero's little ball of light.  
Jasdero's sorrow was instantaneously forgotten as he took it to quickly secure it around his head again with a big happy smile "You got Dero's light back !"  
Devit put his jacket back on, returning his smile, proud of himself here "It fell form your head when we were in the water". The boat rocked a little bit when Jasdero suddenly hugged his brother very strongly "Thanks !"  
Devit chuckled, petting his hair, returning the hug "Anything for you"  
Those words got his brother's attention "Anything ?"  
This question made Devit suspicious "Yes, why?"  
It's with a big goofy smile that Jasdero announced "Because we have two problems : our makeup is ruined and the paddles aren't here anymore. Can you redo my makeup ?"  
Devit looked around in alarm and, indeed, the paddle weren't here anymore, they must have fallen too and be floating down stream.

Devit considered the problem a few minutes before asking "Now that we took a little swim, do you know any better if you can swim ?"  
Jasdero giggle and answer nearly proudly "I can't !"  
"Okay, this complicate things"  
Seeing his brother so serious, looking nearly angry, Jasdero felt bad, like he said something he shouldn't have "I'm sorry Dero can't swim..."  
Devit reported his attention on his brother whose sad eyes made his heart melt immediately "Not your fault Jas, maybe I'll show you how to when we'll be out of this mess"  
Jasdero's sad expression was replaced by an excited smile "Devit will show me how to swim, Devit will show me how to swim"

Devit laughed at his brother's attics before resuming trying to solve the situation "we still need to find a way to get back to the shore though… I know ! Jas, get behind me" Jadero did so, not really knowing where his brother was going. Devit raised his hand near his own shoulders "Your arms" the blond passed his arms above his twin's shoulders who grab them and join his hands in front of his own chest. Jasdero's arms were now looped around Devit's shoulders "Hold onto me, don't let go and everything will be fine" Devit could feel him nod behind him and jump up to loop his legs around his waist, now fully hanging onto Devit's back. The sudden unexpected weight made Devit loose his balance and fall in the water again. As they hit the water Jasdero's grip tightened. Devit got back to the surface and started to swim to the shore as well as he could with his brother holding onto him tightly. Thankfully it wasn't far and he could make it before having to stop in exhaustion.

He stumbled a bit upon exiting the water, Jasdero still holding onto him with his arms and legs, not seeming intend to let go. "Jas, we're good now, please let go" Jasdero didn't react, apparently a bit shaken there. Devit sat, putting Jasdero's and his own weight on the ground, tilting his head back to rest it on his brother's head "Jas… you can let go now, we did it, we are on the other side of the river". Jasdero's grip loosened slowly as he looked around, noticing that they were on the shore indeed. He stayed silent a good time before asking "Devit"  
"hmm ?"  
"Where's the village ?"  
Devit jumped up on his feet immediately, knocking over his twin who was still resting against him, looking around frantically, before having to come to the dreadful conclusion "Don't tell me we're lost..."

* * *

_**I think the next one will be a continuation of this one, I have another story idea that could tie nicely to this one.**_

_**Please leave a little review to tell me if you liked it, if you want more, if they are any ooc (as I said I watched the show a few years ago) and if I made some glaring mistakes in my English (I'm french, English isn't my native language. I'm quite confident in my English, but I know I can do mistakes sometime)**_


End file.
